


Out Of The Shadows: IV : Shot Down In Flames

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Out Of The Shadows [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, doppelgangers are raising hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli's back, and prepared to raise hell. Now her doppelganger, Nicky must fight to beat her. But her two closest friends, Angel and Scarlette are on the dark side. Can she bring them back from the edge, or will they be casualties in the oncoming war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew, my lovely brother helped me write this one.

"Time to have some fun"   Eli Masters repeated, looking down at her defeated Doppelganger.

Nicky was crying, over her dead brother and lover.  Closing her eyes, she felt power race through her.  Her eyes went white as she reopened them.

"You can't stay..."  She growled.

"I am stronger than you, Lamont"  Eli bent and touched her forehead.

Nicky felt Eli's power, easily diminishing hers.  Eli's blue eyes glowed.  Angel gasped, his eyes going golden.  Nicky pushed Eli away and rushed to him.

"Angel!!"   She cried.

His face changed into his demonic visage.

"Angel!!"  She cried again.

He shook his head, "Not quite..."

" _Angelus_ "  She recognised him immediately.

"Hello, little Nicky"  He gave a coy smile.

"No.."  Nicky felt tears slip from her eyes.

"Hello,  _lover_ "  Eli walked to Angelus and gave him a kiss.

Scarlette looked over to Nicky with a smirk.  Evil.  Nicky gave a disgusted look back and put her hand on her brother's hand.  Her other hand covered Jacob's.

"Time to go, I think..."  Eli skipped over to Nicky.

"Go to fuck"  Nicky hissed.

"Ooh, I like her"  She teleported Scarlette, Angelus and herself away.

Nicky broke down into sobs.  Jared ran upstairs.

"Nicky!  Scarlette's body's gone!"  He yelled, then noticed her, "What happened?"

"Eli happened.  She's back somehow.."  She sobbed.

"What?"  He looked down, "Shit"

"Yeah..."  She ran her hands through her hair.

Jared went and hugged her.  She let him, despite his past with her.  But twin gasps for air shook them.

Andrew and Jacob shot up.


	2. Chapter One

"Oh, my God!" Nicky cried, excited and fearful.

Andrew gasped for air whilst Jacob gave a wide eyes look. Those very eyes soon turned ravenous.

"Oh, God" Jared gasped.

Andrew's teeth and gums hurt like hell. He rubbed his jaw, but ended up nicking the pad of his thumb on a thick, curved fang. He stared as thick, red blood wept out, rolling down onto the ground with a splash. All three vampires' eyes went red with blood-lust, consuming them. Nicky tried to grasp whatever control she had as hunger flooded her.

"Oh...  _shit!_ " Jared backed away quickly, noticing the redness of their eyes.

Andrew and Jacob could hear the blood pumping through Jared's veins, calling to them. They could hear his heart beating erratically and smell a vampire's favourite smell - fear. With prenatural speed, they leapt for his jugular, but something caught them just in time. They found their arms clamped between very powerful jaws - Khloe was a werewolf. Nicky's head was in between her hands as she fought for control. Khloe gave a snarl, her golden eyes shining with warning as she tossed the boys.

"Nicky, it's me..." Jared said softly, trying to get through to his friend.

"Blood..." Jacob said distantly.

"We can go to the hospital..." Andrew vamp sped out.

"Damn it, Andrew, no!" Nicky yelped.

Khloe shifted back, standing in front of Jacob. He looked up, his eyes welling up. He never wanted to be a vampire. He stared at his hands in wonder and sheer horror.

************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the Scorpion Motel, Eli, Scarlette and and Angelus were sitting on the sofa. Angelus was scribbling something. He then let the pen go.

"There! Scar, you are officially now Scarlette O'Connor" He gave a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"I still think Scarlette Masters would've been more exotic!" Eli pouted.

"Scarlette chose O'Connor" Angelus kissed Eli's cheek.

"Careful, love, don't want to disturb the new baby!" Eli's thick, posh accent said.

"Not a baby..." Scarlette murmured, "Anyways, why are you back?"

"Hmm... Revenge, curiosity... and fun" Eli replied.

"Good reasons..." Angelus spun her.

"And I wanna dominate the world" She gave a look of seriousness.

"From a tiny apartment in Los Angeles? That  _will_ be effin' amazing!" She flicked back her fiery red hair.

Eli wandered to the window and stared out in awe. The new world was like rebirth to her. She gasped in amazement when a car whizzed by. Scarlette and Angelus looked at each other.

"This world has evolved so much.." Eli sighed, reminiscing about a time where everything was calm and peaceful, did not smell like batteries.

"Devolved, more like... The children are so consumed on their mobile phones, they don't care what happens..." Scarlette said, almost angrily.

"It's stupid!" Eli cried, turning to face them.

"Anyways..." Angelus began, "We should hop to it, then..."

"Okay..." Eli gathered some herbs and candles, "Lets go awaken my brother..."


	3. Chapter Two

Nicky sighed, leaving her bedroom. Jacob had fallen asleep and she needed to collect bloodbags... and Andrew. She could hear Sapphire yelling at Jared, and was sure she would also get it. Sapph was pissed that Angel had been lured to the dark side, but Nicky couldn't control it. Nervously, she tiptoed downstairs, which forced her to remember the horrific night she experienced when she was nine. Her parents died from choking on their own blood, not just the blades. Taking a shuddering breath, she warily stepped into the living room.

"Sapphire... If you're gonna blame anyone - blame me. I-I froze, I'm sorry..." Nicky looked down.

"It isn't anyone's fault... I guess" Sapph's blue eyes shone with sincerity.

"Sapph-"

"Nicky, we're gonna find Andrew" Jared interrupted, "You can get a vision, the Powers That Be owe you that"

"It's not that simple - I'd have to summon my... my Dad..." Nicky bowed her head - this would burn her.

"We have to, Nik, it's the only way... I can't - none of my family are with the PTB" Sapph put her hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

She gave a nod, then her eyes glowed white.

"Richard Lamont, I call to you, I command you appear before me instantly!" Nicky called.

Electricity crackled through the air.

"Man..." Rick (Nicole's father) sighed, "You don't have to shout. Contrary to popular belief, we do have good sound on the 'other side', Nik. Now, what do you want?"

"Okay, before any confusion, I need to tell you - you're dead, Mr. Lamont" Jared's voice wavered.

" _Well done!_ I know that, Hayley Joel!" Rick's voice was infused with sarcasm, making him sound exactly like Nicky.

"Whoa. Sarcasm runs in the family, huh?" Sapph looked perplexed.

"Sorta... So does dark hair" He gave a look, then sighed.

"What is it, Dad?" Nicky looked at him.

"It's just... You becoming a vampire, it's awful" He said.

Nicky was incredibly hurt by the comment and ran up into her room, teary-eyed. Rick followed her, but she had salted the door, he couldn't get in.

"Fuck!" He yelled, "Been on this plane of existence two minutes, already hurt her!"

"Rick!" Sapph shouted, "We need you to find your son"

"Why? He's here!" Rick pointed to Andrew, whose mouth was stained red.

"Crap..." Jared said.

********************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Eli was dragging a howling werewolf to a graveyard. His name was Caleb, and was in Khloe's pack. He was crying in agony, his transformation was slowed.

"We need to kill you, love, then it'll be over" Eli said, walking into the church.

She chucked him down, making him sob in pain. Scarlette jerked his head back, violently, then slit his throat. Blood spilled onto her hand as she began a resurrection spell.

" _Resurrectus William, thastus decorius_ " she chanted.

"Awake, William, for it is time to destroy the world!" Eli whispered.

"Not on my watch!" Freya, a member of the HSG, growled.

Luke, her boyfriend stood beside her, loyal.

"Ah, Nicky's friends.." Eli teleported behind them and tranquillized them, "Useful"

Then, suddenly, a hand shot up from the ground, powerful enough to split the hard marble floor. William had arose.


	4. Chapter Three

When Nicky finally came out of her room, it was dark.  Her eyes were red and puffy - she had been crying.  Rick bowed his head, what an idiot!

He had made his little girl cry.  He sighed, headbutting his hands.  Khloe, on the other hand was sobbing into Jared's chest; Andrew was having a fairly heated discussion with Jeremy Gilbert, the brother of his dream girl, about control; something he apparently lacked.

"H-Hi"  Nicky said shakily.

"Lamont, leave it!"  Jared was pissed off.

"What happened?"  She asked.

"Someone in Khloe's pack was murdered..."  Jared hugged her closer, "By  _your_ doppelganger"

"Eli... Shit"  She mumbled.

"Yeah, shit!"  He said angrily.

"What's going on?"  Jacob's voice wavered slightly.

"Jacob"  Nicky turned to them.

"I know I'm a vampire now, Nik"  He walked down the spiralled staircase.

"Wait?  He's one too?  Is this a breeding ground for them now?"  Rick asked.

Nicky felt her patience go, "You know what, Dad?  Fuck off!  You will never know what it's like to be one of us, so you have no bloody right to insult us!"

Rick looked surprised.

"Wait!"  Jacob yelled, "I can't sense Luke and Freya!"

**********************************************************************************************************************

Luke awoke in an old hotel, Eli looking at him.  Surprisingly, he wasn't tied up.  Neither was Freya, who had awoken earlier than him.  Her blonde hair was matted with blood.  She looked drowsy.

"Frey..."  He mumbled.

"I love you, Luke..."  She said before he could say anything else.

"Why do you say that like you are saying goodbye?"  Luke asked, tears filling his eyes.

"When I say, you must run!"  She whispered to him.

"What?"  He was confused.

"Hello, lovebirds"  Eli said.

"Eli..."  Luke grumbled.

"Yeah, that's me"  She grinned wildly.

"And me"  Scarlette walked out with William and Angelus in tow.

The others nodded at the couple.

"Now, you see, this is how it's gonna work - I'm gonna weaken Luke, then kill him!"  Eli smiled, "Send those blasted HSG a message"

Scarlette's expression changed, "Kill?  Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!  Nobody said anything 'bout killing!"

Eli dismissed her and readied her power.  She thrust it out, but just before it smashed into Luke, Freya leapt in front.

"Freya!!"  shrieked a horrified Luke, "No!"

With the last of her failing strength, Freya pulled herself onto her elbows and kissed him.

"I love you"  She whispered, then collapsed in a convulsing heap.

Luke backed away, bumping into Scarlette's legs.

"Restrain him.  She'll do!"  Eli commanded, tilting up Freya's face.

Her mouth was slack, her blue-green eyes dilated and unfocused.  Gasps for unreachable air escaped her.

"No!"  Scarlette cried, showing she still cared for her friends.

"Excuse me?"  Eli made her way over and grabbed her wrist, hard, "Did you just  _defy_ me?"

Scarlette felt tears prick her eyes, "No, Ma'am"

"Good!"  Eli threw her arm down and walked back to the disorientated and weakened Freya.

"No!"  Luke was going to attack her, but Scarlette, William and Angelus held him back with ease.

He struggled fiercely, cursing at Eli.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"  He yelled, tears welling up.

Eli met Freya's soft eyes with her own blue ones.  The next sound to ring through the air was the deafening sound of a neck cracking.  Freya flopped, lifeless.

"NO!!!"  Luke screamed, the shock hitting him like a tidal wave.

Freya was dead.


	5. Chapter Four

Nicky was doing a locator spell when she got the vision.  It hit her like a tidal wave, making the usual pain of visions seem like a pinprick.  It made her fall to the floor, screaming in agony.

Freya was dead.  And she knew where they were.

When she came back to her senses, she saw her Dad, leaning over her, unable to touch her.  Tears filled her eyes.

"Nicky, what is it?"  Sapphire asked, Rose and Iris (Nicky's other friends) by her side.

"It's Freya... She's dead"  Nicky told them in a low whisper.

"Oh, God"  Iris said, looking down, her tone mournful.

Rose felt a lump in her throat.  She remembered rescuing Freya, a homeless girl, who happened to be a half demon.  Then when she met Luke... it was love at first sight.

Now she was dead.  They weren't demon hunters who were like Scooby-Doo anymore.  One had died.  Soon there would be more.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Luke held the limp body of Freya in his arms, sobbing furiously.  Her pale blonde hair was splayed over his hand.  Her skin was waxen and freezing, like ice.  Her eyes were staring open, the once friendly and happy light gone out.

"Oh, do cease that incessant racket!"  Eli called to him, her eyes cold and cruel, just like her heart.

If she even had one.  Scarlette was talking to William under hushed breath.  Angelus was making out with Eli, both laughing.

"You're sick"  Luke snapped, "You have never been human, and never will!"

Eli's expression changed, and she crossed the room in a flash, "Don't  _ever_ presume you know what I am!"

Scarlette had never seen Eli this POed before.

"I'll gut you like a fish if you ever do it again - don't care if it won't kill you!  It'll hurt"  Eli threatened him.

"You bitch" Scarlette growled.

"'Scuse me?"  Eli looked over at her, eyes flashing even colder.

"I said 'you bitch' or did you not hear me?  Has five hundred years made you deaf?"  Scarlette hissed between her teeth.

Eli crossed the room in a flash and smacked Scarlette so hard it knocked her to the ground.

"You  _will_ show some goddamn respect or I'll kick your arse back to your century, girl!"  Eli yelled at her, "Got it?"

" _Yes_ " Scarlette whimpered.

"What was that, luv?"  Eli asked cruelly.

"YES!"  She yelled at Eli.

"Good girl"  Eli whispered, walking over to Luke.

"Leave him alone!"  Nicky's voice suddenly ran through the building.

Eli looked around to see her Doppelganger, holding a rifle.

"Ah, my Shadow Self"  Eli grinned, walking over to her.

Sapphire, Rose and Jared were stood loyally beside her, each armed with a great weapon.  When Nicky stood together, it looked like a mirror reflection, and had it not been the blue icy orbs for eyes that set them apart, they would've been exactly alike.

"Eli, let him go"  Jared told her, his grey-blue eyes warning her.

"Ah, dear James... How are you, my beloved cousin?"  she walked over to him, grinning.

"Peachy... You killed my friend, Eli"  He muttered.

"Oh, poor Jamesy, lost someone dear to you?"  She giggled and roamed closer.

"I wasn't just referencing Freya, dumbass"  He pushed her to the ground.

"Oh, you mean Caleb?"  She asked, getting back up, "Strange - you making friends, James.  Would've thought you'dve killed them by now"

"It's Jared now, Eli"  Jared said to her, "Mom's dead"

"Belle?"  Eli looked unconvinced.

"I killed her; with help from my Dad of course"  Nicky said, going to Luke.

"Ah, no!"  growled Eli.

Nicky looked up to see Scarlette.  They had their eyes locked for a second when Nicky saw her mouth something.

_Help me..._

She immediately disregarded it and grabbed Luke's hand.  Eli tackled her to the floor.

"I said  _no_!"  She snarled.

Jared grabbed his cousin and pinned her to the closest wall, his eyes turning a blood red colour.

"Well, Eli Jasmine Masters, I said yes!"  He grabbed her throat and banged her back against the wall.

"James Greensworth, you  _have_ changed!"  She snarled at him.

"Nicky, quick!"  Jared shouted.

Nicky tried to grab Luke's hand but he backed away, looking down at Freya.

"No!  I'm not leaving her!"  He wept.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!  Sapph, grab her body!"  Nicky yelled.

Sapph lifted Freya gently, putting her over her shoulder.  Luke broke into a run, going down the stairs and out of the building.  Sapph ran after him.  Nicky stayed behind to help Jared.  All of a sudden, Eli spun and stabbed him with her long nails.  He gasped, falling to his knees.  Angelus, William and Scarlette began advancing on them, looking like the Three Musketeers.  Nicky grabbed Jared and vamp-sped into the back of the car.

When they were back at the college, Jared was bleeding profusely.

"Are you okay, man?"  Nicky asked Jared.

"I'm fine..."  He said weakly, going to his room, "I'm okay"

They rested Freya in the morgue until her funeral.  Nicky then saw Luke heading away.

"Wait!  Lukey-boy!"  Nicky cried.

"Now is not the fucking time for stupid pet names, Nik!"  Luke spat coldly.

"Luke-"

"No!  Nothing you say can make this okay!  Freya is dead!  And when I look at you all I see is her!"  He yelled.

"Who?"  Nicky knew who he meant deeply.

"Who the fuck do you think?  Eli!"  He screamed at her practically, "Best you stay away, Lamont, or things could get very messy!"

Nicky nodded tearfully as her friend walked away from her.

"I'm sorry.."


	6. Chapter Five

Later on that day, Nicky went to check on Jared.  She rapped at his door thrice.

"J?  Yo, J!"  She called.

"One sec"  the frail voice called from within.

Nicky waited for a minute or two and Jared opened the door.  He looked awful, his wound was weeping blood, his eyes shadowed.  His tanned skin was shining with sweat.

"My God..."  Nicky said, fear in her tone, "How?"

"I'm not exactly... healing"  He looked down for a second.

Nicky was silent for a few minutes, then suddenly found an idea, "I can hold your soul in a deal!"

"What?  NO!"  He realized what she had said, anger in his eyes.

"Jared, no is not an answer!!!"  Nicky crossed her arms defiantly.

"Nicky... You could end up hurt..."  Jared's voice thinned out into a whimper.

He fell back against a wooden chest-of-drawers, groaning in agony.  Perspiration ran down his forehead, dropping onto the floor like blood.  Nicky immediately ran to him, a cry of his name panickly escaping her.

"Ugh... Nicky" he moaned, unable to stand.

"Jared... Accept my deal or you'll die!"  Nicky cried, her dark eyes filling with tears.

"Okay!   YES!! I ACCEPT!"  he yelled.

Nicky promptly kissed the side of his mouth.  He backed away in surprise.

"It's done..."  Nicky's breath was all that could be heard.

"Lover's kiss?"  Scarlette's voice rung throughout the room, "Hi Nicky, I'm home!"

Nicky vamp-sped, grabbing Scarlette by the throat and snarling ferally.

"What the  _fuck_ is she doing here?"  Jared spat, eyes going a furious red.

"I'm sure we can find out..." Nicky smirked.


	7. Chapter Six

It was the screaming that distracted Rick.  He was in the sitting room - being all sentimental about death until the screaming began.  He materialized into Jared's room, his face like stone, hard and emotionless.

"What the hell's going-"  He noticed Scarlette, "Holy shit!"

"Hi, Unc..."  Scarlette was covered in blood, her pasty skin ruined by it.

"Scarlette..."  he trailed, afraid, "How is she here?"

"'She' escaped at the only time possible"  Scarlette grumbled.

"Freya's dead, Sparky.  Luke sees you and no amount of medicine will keep him down"  Nicky warned, passing her blade to Jared.

"It wasn't my fault!"  Sparky yelled at Nicky.

"Eh... Well, maybe it wasn't.  But we still have at least  _one_ person to torture..."  Nicky grinned, lowering her head to Scarlette's neck.

"Nicky..."  Rick warned.

He froze as he heard the piercing scream from Scarlette.  Then, using whatever spectral energy he had, he pushed Nicky away.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"  He yelled at her.

"She's a fucking murderer!!"  Nicky fought against Rick's still strong magic.

"Well, I'm no different!"   Her Father snapped, releasing the magic.

Nicky saw that he immediately paled and passed out.  She dropped beside him.

"Dad?  DAD?!?"  She cried, wishing she could help him.

He opened his eyes very slowly, so pale he could've been anemic. His unnecessary breathing was shallow, like every breath was painful.

"Dad, are you okay?"  Nicky asked.

"Scarlette..."  He groaned, noticing how out of her shackles she was.

Nicky got into a fighting stance, fists balled and raised.  Scarlette just stood, hiding her wrist.  Nicky noticed this; all Scarlette's wounds had healed - hadn't they?

"Show me.."  Nicky said, her voice dark.

"No... No.."  Scarlette was beginning to cry.

"Show her"  Jared called from the kitchen, washing all the vampire blood off the blade.

"NO!   _Askale dominas flurito domini!_ "  Scarlette yelled, making all of the bones in Nicole's hand crush promptly.

Nicky screamed in agony, her eyes going black with rage.  She vamp-sped, pinning Scarlette to the ground.  Rick was too weak to move one agonising inch.

"Let GO!"  Nicky screeched painfully.

All of a sudden, the pain was released, all damage healing.

"I'm sorry..."  Scarlette was sobbing so hard her little frame shook, "Don't  _hurt_ me!"

Nicky grabbed Sparky's wrist.  There were black and blue bruises like a tattoo around it.  There were also barely healed scars cutting deep into the skin.

Nicky already knew the answer to her question before she asked, "Who did this?"

"Eli did it, okay?  She made sure I didn't heal...  _Ever_ "  Sparky whimpered.

Nicky let her go, horrified at what she just did to her.  She stared blankly ahead.

"What's  _that_ doing here?"  Jeremy, the younger brother of Andrew's dream girlfriend, suddenly boomed.

Nicky turned to see him with two wooden bullet loaded pistols.

"Jer..."   Nicky tried to force the words out, "She's with us"

"Ha!  It's her fault Luke's like a brick wall!"  Jeremy's voice was throaty, tears filling his eyes, "For God's sake, she attacked  _Elena_!"

"Jeremy..."  Rick pulled himself to his feet as Jared walked back in, "Put down the guns, Jer"

"NO!"  Jeremy was close to Freya before she died, "She's evil, she has to die!"

"Jeremy, please!"  Scarlette whimpered.

"What happened to Frey was not her fault..."  Nicky sighed, intaking the information as well.

"Scarlette..."  He was beginning to shake.

"Jerbear... please"  Jerbear was a nickname only the  _real_ Scarlette would name him.

He dropped the guns, sighing her name, then ran up to her and gave her a crushing hug, tears squeezing out of his eyes.  After holding her in an embrace for a while, he pulled away.

"Crap... Luke.."  He was staring out of the door.

"What is  _she_ doing here, Nicky?"  Luke said between clenched teeth, his dark eyes going milky white.

"Luke..."  Nicky couldn't get her words out, they were stuck down her throat.

"Answer the fucking question, Nik"  Luke hissed.

"She's on our side... We can't turn down keeping someone!"  Jared yelled at Luke.

"They only place they'll keep her is for dead!"  He stormed away.

Nicky ran after him, "LUKE!"

"No, Nik, leave it!  Just fucking let the leech stay here!  See if I care!"  He ran away from her, leaving her bewildered and saddened.

"Luke..." Nicky whispered.


	8. Chapter Seven

Several weeks later, Scarlette had been accepted back into the college... and had never felt more different.  Nicky had avoided her like the black death.  But Sparky was determined to patch up the rift between them, no matter what.  She walked into the hall to see Nicky painting a mural with Sapphire, Rose and Iris.  The mural was for a commemoration one for the next school dance.  Nicky's hair was pinned up in a high black bun.  Scarlette nervously shifted to her.

"H-Hey Nik, um, do you wanna go to TheLounge for a drink?  I'm buying!"  Scarlette referenced the local karaoke bar.

Nicky sighed, exasperated and annoyed, "Can't you see I'm doing something?"

"Oh... yeah.  Need any help?"  Scarlette asked.

Rose turned, pissed off, "Look Sparky, back the fuck off!"

"Rose, it's alright"  Nicky murmured, flicking her brush along in an 'F' shape.

"No!" Rose stood up, her dark eyes flashing with rage, "No it isn't!  She helped kill Freya and now she just wants to wedge back in!  Why the fuck do you think we're holding this memorial thingy?"

Scarlette's voice broke, "For her... For Freya"

"Exactly!"  Rose turned to Nicky, "Just ignore the bitch"

"Rose... I'll go with her, okay?  But you guys can hold the fort until I come back"  Nicky got up and hugged the auburn haired girl, smiling.

"Fine... But remember, Nik, you're my best friend"  she said in reply.

Nicky nodded, then walked off with Scarlette.  They both got odd looks as they walked into the brightly lit club.  Two of Nicky's other friends, Sam and Dean were sitting at the bar.

"Hey, dudes"  Nicky put on her brave face.

"Hey, Kola-Cube!"  Sam smiled at her as she and Scarlette slid into their seats.

"Anything to drink, ladies?"  Lorne, the demon owner and bartender, asked the girls.

"Um, a Blow-job and an Orgasm, please?"  Scarlette asked.

"'Scuse me, little lady?"  Lorne looked flabbergasted.

"Erm, they're cocktails!   Rick told me about them!"  Scarlette rolled her eyes, then said, "Oops.  Forgot you didn't know"

"Know what?"  Nicky was utterly confused.

"Your Da and I, we used to hunt demons together in the 70s and 80s"  Scarlette flinched, expecting Nicky to be pissed off.

"Wow, my Dad  _was_ old!"  She said instead, downing the blowjob in one go.

A few hours later, the girls had patched up their relationship well and were up on stage singing.

" _You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain_

_Too much love drives a man insane_

_You broke my will_

_But what a thrill_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire!_

_I laughed at love cause I thought it was funny_

_but you came along and moooooved me honey_

_I've changed my mind_

_This love is fine_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire!_

_Kiss me baby_

_Mmmm feels good_

_Hold me baby_

_You've gotta let me love you like a lover should_

_You're fine, so kind_

_I'ma tell this world that you're mine mine mine mine_

_I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs_

_I'm gettin' nervous, honey, but it sure is fun_

_C'mon baby, you drive me crazy_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire!_

_Well kiss me baby_

_Ohhhhhh.. feels good, yeah!_

_Let me love you like a lover should_

_You're fine, so kind_

_I'ma tell this world that you're mine mine mine mine_

_I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs_

_I'm real nervous but it sure is fun_

_C'mon baby, you're driving me crazy_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire!"_ They harmonized.

After singing, they went home.  It was dark and as soon as they got home, they realized something was wrong.

"Guys?  Yo, guys, we're back!"  Nicky called.

No response.  Nicky turned to see Eli, holding Scarlette by her wrist, her blue eyes gleaming with rage.

"Hello, Lamont..." she said, then everything went black.


	9. Chapter Eight

Rose awoke next to Nicky, feeling extremely weak.  Eli was looming over them, an evil grin on her pale lips.  William was beside his sister, looking at Jared with hate in his eyes.  Scarlette was being restrained by Angelus, tears filling her eyes.

"Wha-Whatever you're planning, it won't work, y'know!"  Rose spoke as if she was parched.

"Oh, my dear, so much has happened since Red 'ere left...  My brother has become more sadistic than I"  Eli smiled, "Willy?  Now!"

William took out a wooden stake and promptly plunged it into Rose's chest.  She let out a scream of agony as her skin took on a greyish tone.  As soon as she stopped screaming, she fell back, eyes wide open, head turned to Nicky.

************************************************************************************************************************

Nicky woke up to see something dead.  Her head was buzzing; everything was fuzzy.

Then when her vision cleared, she realised - it was Rose.

"No..."  she shot up, eyes filling with tears.

Her jolt woke Jared, who looked over.

"Shit..."  he could already smell the decaying flesh.

"Rose!"  Nicky gripped her head fiercely.

"Oh, dear... Two down, Lamont"  Eli smirked as she tossed the crying Scarlette back down.

" _You!  You did this!"_ Nicky stomped over to Eli, eyes flashing an angry black.

"Nicky... She's too strong for you!"  Jared warned, stepping forward.

"Jared, don't!  She has wrecked all of our lives single-handedly, and Freya's dead... and now Rose... and-and-"  Nicky collapsed to her knees, sobbing so hard it shook her small frame.

Jared hugged her immediately, tucking her head under his chin.  Scarlette tried to walk to her, but Nicky pushed her away telekinetically.

"L-Leave me alone, Sparks"  Nicky wept, "I don't wanna hurt you!"

Sapphire and Iris, now awake, looked at Rose and shed tears.  But before he left, Sapph caught Angelus' eye, seeing no semblance of who he used to be.  After Team Evil left, she shed more tears for her fallen friend.


	10. Chapter Nine

"Her name was Rosanna Cassie Johnstone and she was turned at the tender age of nineteen.  She was a vampire for thirty years and met the HSG in 2008.  Her best friends were Sapphire, Iris, Scarlette, the late Freya and Nicole, who sadly is unable to be here"  Nicky watched the funeral from her bedroom window, seeing her brother sporting a suit, his long, dark hair tied up in a ponytail.

She hadn't left her bedroom since Rose's death.  Jared would bring her blood every day but she still refused to do anything else.  The thought of any luxuries made her sick to the stomach.  So she would starve herself; anything to get some closure or a chance to say goodbye.

Rose had been her very best friend, ever since they had met, both hunters on the same case.  They had become a part of a group - which was now minus two members.

She had felt the exact same pain when her parents had died.  She didn't blame Jared for his mother's insanity, she couldn't; how unethical.  Hate was an extremely strong word; yet didn't describe her emotions for Eli.

No word could.

"Nicky?"  her father, Rick's, voice calmly called for her.

Nicky turned to the ghost of her Dad, suddenly feeling like a child again.  She felt as if the walls were closing in on her.

"H-Hi"  she shivered as she spoke.

"Nik... I'm so sorry"  She wanted to hug him as he said this, his baby blue eyes truthful.

"I'm fine, Dad..." she lied.

"Nicole, I went through a similar thing once, before you were born.  My brother, Bobby... He died.  But don't worry, my little girl; it gets better"  He rested his head against hers, well close enough.

"Not for me; I'm a vampire, my emotions are heightened"  Nicky shook her head.

"Nicky... You need to eat, then.  Cry, but pull through it"  He pleaded.

Nicky pulled away violently, "You cannot tell me what to do!"

"Nik-"

"No!"  She began a spell, eyes going black, " _I don't want to see you, I don't want to here you, I now banish you to the other side, you are not alive"_

Immediately, a cold shiver ran over Rick.  The world drained of colour completely, leaving only grey.

"Nicky!!  Let me out!!"  He cried.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Scarlette walked in hours later to see Nicky staring blankly outside.

"Hey, Nik... Where's your Dad?"  She asked.

"I sent him away..."  She replied blankly.

"You  _what?"_ Scarlette shrieked, "Nicky, he was your father!"

"He was a means to an end"  Nicky shook her head.

"Nik, it'll get better!"  Scarlette cried.

"No.  No it won't get better.  I've learned it never does!"  Nicky crossed the room, pissed off.

"What happened to us?  We used to be a team!!!"  Scarlette yelled at Nicky.

Nicky then slapped her so hard she fell over the mahogany table, crashing into the bookshelf.  She then vamp sped over and bit her neck, tearing at her throat.  Scarlette screamed, alerting Jared who was sitting reading a novel.  He materialized in Nicky's room, eyes blazing red.

"Nicky!  Don't!!"  He had once been a victim of those powerful jaws, teeth like razors.

"Jared, leave me the fuck alone!"  She screamed back.

"Rage!  It's the second stage of grief, Nicky!" Jared's words stirred something in her.

She walked over, eyes filling with tears, then broke down, landing in a heap on the floor.

 _Go_ Jared mouthed to Scarlette.

She nodded then promptly left.  Jared hugged the smaller girl to his chest, seeing deep into her soul, knowing she was just trying to get... happiness.

But that was impossible for her.  She was an orphan, a lone wolf among a pack; and it was killing her.


	11. Chapter Ten

A few days later, Jared laid in bed beside Khloe, blankly staring towards the ceiling.  He had knew pain; at least he thought he had.

Five hundred years old, and he couldn't even help his friend deal with death.

 _How useless,_ he thought to himself,  _how fucking useless!_

He rolled over, seeing that Khloe was fast asleep; practically dead to the world.  But he daren't say it, because he knew how much he needed to value life.  She was curled against her pillow, her blonde hair blanketing her face.

Then, before he began drifting off, a loud bang woke him.  Khloe mumbled, then turned over, obviously not hearing it.  He got up, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.  Then he left the room silently, tiptoeing down the spiralled staircases, careful not to knock over the paintings and models that lingered on the stairs.

He walked into the livingroom to see Nicky.  Only it wasn't her; the girl had longer, yet a shade lighter hair and icy blue eyes.

Eli.

 _Crap,_ he thought, then was going to sneak out.

"Don't move,"  Eli's voice was colder than ice and frightened Jared.

Angelus and William stepped from the shadows as if entranced, grabbing Jared's arms.  He let out an animalistic roar, which shattered the windows and awoke Sparky.

But by the time she ran down the stairs, Team Evil had taken Jared and were long gone.  Angered, she stomped upstairs, screaming "Jared's gone!".  Then, finally, she stormed into Nicky's room.

"LAMONT!"  She yelled, grabbing Nicky by the hair.

Nicky's eyes went hard and black, "Leave me the fuck alone!", she snarled.

"No, Lamont; I have had enough of your shit!  Now, you  _will_ bring your father back, you will snap the hell outta this and will come find J!"  she slapped Nicky so violently that her eyes shined with tears.

Almost immediately, Rick appeared, weakened, bloody.

"Richard!" Sparky cried.

"I-I'm alright," he gasped.

"Jared..."  Nicky said, clear as a bell, "Crap"


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Keep still!"  Scarlette hissed to Nicky.

Nicky had came up with a plan - she would disguise herself as Eli and rescue Jared, whilst the real Eli would be incapacitated.  Scarlette had disagreed - a whole hell of a lot - but knew how stubborn Nicky was.  Sparky was re-dying Nicky's long blue streak whilst Sapphire was doing her makeup.  Luke was trying to teach Nicky the accent also.

"Bloody 'ell!", he said, waiting for Nicky to repeat.

Her American accent was not allowing her to speak English, "Bloody he-'ell"

Luke laughed, "That was hopeless!  Now, bloody 'ell.  Without the 'h'!"

"Oh, fucks sake!  Bloody 'ell!", she finally got it right.

Nicky laughed, seeing Luke's shocked face.

"Done," Scarlette moved, letting Nicky see the mirror.

"My God," Nicky said, "I do look like that cheap, two-dollar slut!"

 Andrew walked in, "You always look like that, Nik"

Nicky flipped her brother the bird, to which Andrew oversold, chucking a chicken-wing in the air and feigning a heart attack.

"Asshole," Nicky growled.

***********************************************************************************************************

"AAAGH!", Jared screamed as Eli dragged a knife slowly over his chest.

William groaned, "Can't we just kill him, my sister?"

"As the people of nowadays say, 'no way'!", Eli snarled, "He allowed his bitch of a mother to murder us both!"

Angelus laid on the bed, "She's right Will.  He helped kill you!"

"Take a break, little one," William told his sister, "I understand you have an appetite to quench"

Eli nodded and handed him the knife, " _Don't_ kill him!"

He sighed and agreed not to.  Eli began to briskly walk outside.  She calmly strolled, then suddenly felt a strong energy.  It flowed through her, weakening her.  Luke and Sapphire stepped from the clearing, hands over their temples, focusing their energies on her.  She gasped, then fell unconscious.

Nicky stepped out; she was up.  Speedily, she ran up to their apartment, remembering everything she was told.  She opened the door to a shocked Angelus and William.

"Bleedin' 'ell, that was quick!", William straightened.

Nicky replied in her faux English accent, "The human got away"

"That's rare with you!", Angelus laughed.

She death-glared him through her blue contacts.  Then she gestured for them both to leave her, and they complied.

"What're you doing here, Lamont?", Jared moaned.

Nicky replied, "Saving you, dumbass!"

She unchained him and teleported him to the others.  All of a sudden, the real Eli walked in.

"Damn!", Nicky yelled.

"William!", sung Eli harmoniously, "We've got an intruder!"

William appeared behind her, "Oh, dear, how unfortunate - for her!"

"What do you want?", Nicky asked, afraid.

William grabbed her, "Not want.  You are going to murder James.  If you do not, I will single-handedly murder everyone you care about.  I am aware of the deal you hold with him.  End it now!"

Nicky shook her head, "No"

"If you don't.....  I will end you, little girl!"  William growled.

Nicky gasped in shock.

"I see you are rather fond of hanging out with a Jacob Black, Billy Black's son.  Do as I ask now or you will never see your stupid wolfie boyfriend again!!"

Nicky screamed "Hey, you leave Jacob alone, he wants no part in this you stupid decadent assfuck!!!  Lay a finger on him and I will kill everyone you love!"

"I love no-one, people are made to be used, foul beings." William smiled, " your boyfriend idogmeat, and I am going to devour his heart!"

"Fine.......  I'll do it!!" Nicky reluctantly proclaimed before storming away in tears.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by myself and Andrew

Nicky walked into theLounge bar to see Lorne.

"Lorne.... I-I-I need your help, please, please, please?!" she frantically sobbed.

"Oh, sweet pea, what's wrong?" Lorne asked, emotion filling his red eyes.

"I-I-I-Its J-J-Jared, I need to....." Nicky wailed, Lorne hugged her

"Sing for me honeycup, if you can."

Nicky proceded into a disjointed version of "Bring Me To Life", usually a Nicky staple at her shows but on this occasion the emotion got the better of her.

"Okay, sweetcakes stop, I've got everything I need" Lorne sighed obviously sad at her state of affair.

"You have to do it." he said.

"No-no-no-no, I won't do it!" she disagreed

"But then Jacob will be killed, look what they did to Freya and Rose."

She whimpered, "I-I'm tough... I-I helped murder Sparky and-and Belle... What's happening to me?"

She ran shaky hands through her hair and continued to cry.

"Sweetheart... You need to do this.   Jared's- Jared's old.  He'll be with his mother," Lorne took her hand.

Nicky gasped several times, then nodded, "I'll do it from here," her eyes turned black as the dark magics flowed through her yet again, "I call upon you, Lucifer, release the soul of James Greensworth into the ether.  Mae demonicus corpus, Die!"

There was a flash of light... then nothing.  Nicky quietly murmured an apology to Jared and Khloe, knowing how heartbreaking this would be.

All of a sudden, she was hit by a vision.  There was a figure, talking to William in an uttered language Nicky did not understand.  The spectre was cold, yet somehow recognisable.  Nicky couldn't grasp who it was.

But she knew someone was betraying the HSG, and not her.  The vision subsided and she murmured the words.

"Dallam Acum Desmos," then she understood.

 _Kill them all_.

It was a familiar scenario to something her mother had mentioned whilst she was alive.

"A mole threatened to take down our whole group.  I saw it negotiating with the evil force."

She grabbed her things and slowly, quietly walked out of the bar without speaking.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Nicky returned to the college, the first thing she saw was Khloe crying.

"Jared's dead" she whimpered, "you;ve been crying too, what happened, where have you been?"

Nicky had to make up an excuse "I visited Rose's grave, where I was raped."

Jacob entered the room, "What...... WHO RAPED YOU?!!!!"

"I-I don't know, I was in the middle of a vision." she lied, then shook her head "anyways, Jared's dead? how?

"Magic attack..... he just keeled over and now....  HE'S DEAD!!!  HE'S DEAD!!!"  Khloe sobbed wildly.

Jacob escorted Nicky back inside where Andrew was watching the television and eating a Big Daddy box meal.

"Why's he not crying?" Nicky asked Jacob

"Apparently, he is incapable of crying or smiling or any emotion...... except for hungry." he frowned at Andrew to which Andrew responded with an aggressive face.

"Don't mind him, his life's been on repeat for days."

Andrew threw his beans at Jacob and a mass brawl ensued, one thing was sure, Andrew was in a pissed off mood.

"Fuck you you stupid entitled mutt, go fuck off back to the woods, you fucking asswipe." Andrew aggressively

"Oh yeah, what're you gonna do...  Eat, Sleep, T.V., Repeat?" Jacob mocked to which he got a rocket of a punch which split his nose wide open.

Nicky called, "Stop!"

They completely ignored her, so she stormed off to her room.  Then she was hit by yet another vision.   She screamed, seeing Angelus killing a shedload of people... for Eli.  She realized he was gone forever, never going to return.

This vision was interrupted by a screeching voice, "Do you like what you have done?"

It was her mother... yet it wasn't.  The presence was cold and evil.  She almost passed out from the sheer power.

"You killed him... Jared is dead because of you!", a bony hand touched her, making her shriek in fear.

But there was nothing there.  Shocked and utterly frightened, Nicky curled up into a ball.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew wrote all this

Nicky walked down the stairs like a zombie.

"What's going on?" Luke asked

"Angelus needs to die." Nicky drawled, pushing past him.

Andrew was lying on the couch downstairs, the conversation woke him up.

"What? When did Nicky start making decisions for us?" Andrew muttered to himself.

Nicky heard him with her vampire hearing "Uh....  how about ever since he started killing people, fat ass!"

"Look, Dumbo....  I am the leader here, not you.  If you don't like this then start your own hunter group."

"I don't need a group to kil one dam vampire." she responded cockily

"Yeah, but you need me, "The Vampire Dismemberer" as a guide, cos without me, you're a rebel without a cause." Andrew smugly grinned bigging himself up as usual, what a arrogant bastard he was.

Nicky thought for a moment, "I do have a cause..."

"Yeah, but you have no direction, you're going in one direction, down, hahaha."

"Oh, fuck off!!!" Nicky stormed out of the room, unable to contend with the arrogant, selfish nature of her supposed leader.

Sapphire appeared in front of her, "Where do you think you're going, Lamont?"

"Sapph, you're my best friend, but if you do not fucking move your ass, I will kick it," Nicky tried to shove past the redhead, but she didn't allow her to.

Sapph growled, her eyes going blue, "You're not getting past, you murdering traitor!"

"Excuse me?", Nicky lifted her head to see Sapph had morphed into Jared.

"I said, Lamont," Jared snarled ferally, his eyes going red, "You are a murdering traitor.  They all know what you did.  My blood is on your hands"

"I did it to protect Jacob," she stammered.

 "Liar," he shouted, "you enjoyed it because you are exactly like Eli!"

Another hand snaked over her shoulder; Freya's.

Her chime-like voice rung in Nicky's ear, "If you'dve been quicker, I'd still be alive; if you'dve been smarter, better"

Then Rose's voice was heard, "I died for you.  For a pathetic pile of nothing who can't even save her own parents... and now, you're gonna pay!"

***************************************************************************************************************

Nicky awoke in English plus class, screaming and convulsing wildly.  Jacob was shaking her, trying to reason with her. Panicked, she jerked up and bit into his shoulder.  The world then dimmed again and she couldn't feel her own body.  Pain resounded in her mind.

She vamp-sped to the glass window and easily shattered it, picking up the biggest shard and slashing her body with it.  Anyone who approached her was chucked high in the air.  It was clear that something was amiss.

Her tutor, Mr. Macnulty grabbed a cross from her bag and slowly approached her.  She hissed like a viper, eyes going black.

"Okay, calm down, Miss Lamont," he spoke with his Austrian accent softly.

Jacob rugby-tackled his fiancee and pushed the cross away from her.  He pinned her by her wrists and looked in her coal-black eyes.   Her arms snaked up his back and thrust into it, pulling out the pulsating heart.  He gasped, then fell on top of her, completely still.

She cast the heart aside, then vamp sped up.  She proceeded to slaughter the class, tearing out throats, ripping up booklets, breaking ligaments.  It was like a terribly messy hissyfit.

***************************************************************************************************************

Nicky blinked, stumbling about the porch of the college.  She saw Jacob through the kitchen window waving happily at her, revealing it was all a horrific vision.  She felt weak; hungry to be precise.  Then she felt something wet run down her arms.  Rolling up the sleeves of her black sweater, she saw heavily bleeding cuts, gushing with crimson blood.  They weren't healing.

"Shit...", she realised she needed to feed... and soon.

A human's scent filled her nose and teased her.  It took every morsel of energy to ignore the temptation within her.

"Hi, is Andrew in?"  It was Elena Gilbert, she was here to see her new boyfriend.

"Yeah, why may I ask?" Nicky asked.

"I'm here to see him, we're going out."

Nicky burst out laughing and then winced in pain remembering the blood loss.

"Yeah.... oh shit!  He's in there." Nicky smiled, masking the pain.

Elena joyfully skipped past her, "thanks, Nik, I can see we're going to be best buds."

Nicky smiled and waved jadedly then as she walked towards the front gate passed out, only this time there was no vision, this was the blood loss.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Nicky awoke in her own bed, the black silk duvet wrapped tightly around her.  Jacob was asleep on the chair beside the bed, curled up in a ball.  Slowly, Nicky clambered out of her bed and walked downstairs.  It was night.

She grabbed a stake and her jacket, knowing what to do.   Quietly, she tiptoed downstairs, trying to avoid waking any of her comrades.  She walked past the living room... and stopped.  Khloe was lying, fast asleep on the sofa.  Under her arm was a picture of she and Jared hugging.  There were crystilline tears on her face that slowly trickled down her face.

"You alright, Nik?", Luke's voice grimly asked, startling her.

She turned to see him, his golden hair  messy and his eyes remorseful.  She nodded, forgetting he was psychic.  But he didn't need his powers to tell she was lying.

"Y'know," he began, "When Freya... When she- I thought my world was over.  And I was so angry at Eli... God, I was so pissed off!", his face contorted with grief for a second, then he calmed, "But I knew that killing  _her_ would have no effect.  Angel is lost to us and I thought if someone was just strong enough to.. to end  _him_ , then it would hurt her even more.  Give her a taste of her own medicine"

Nicky nodded, "That's why I'm gonna take this stake and ram it deep in Angelus' chest.  He deserves nothing but pain.  I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it"

"Nicky...", Luke walked closer and stroked his mentor's cheek, "You were strong enough to make the choice about Jared, you can do this"

"Don't read my mind," Nicky's voice dropped.

Luke gently laughed, "Nicky, I may be psychic, but I have never needed to read  _your_ mind"

"I'll avenge Frey and Rose," Nicky promised, "I swear, I will make her feel every morsel of agony that she made you feel.  I'll kill Angelus"

"NO!!", Scarlette suddenly screamed, waking Khloe.

She ran over, her eyes overflowing with tears.  Sapphire teleported downstairs... and gasped.

"You can't be serious... And you, Luke?  You'll condone murder?", her voice was sharp and prodding.

Scarlette screeched, "You murder Jared and now my fath- Angel!"

"It's Angelus!", Luke corrected, "And yes, Sapph, I shall condone it to avenge my Freya!"

Khloe wolfed-out and stalked towards Nicky, her sharp teeth bared.  All of a sudden, Jacob leapt down the stairs in front of the two outcasts.  He phased, eyes narrowing at Khloe.

 _She's a murderer!,_ Khloe snarled telekinetically.

 _Name one of us who ain't_ , he bit back.

She looked upset,  _she killed Jared!_

_So you threaten to kill her?  There's more at stake here than your precious boyfriend!_

She growled ferally and jumped, pinning the Alpha to the ground.  Her muzzle snapped ferociously at his throat as the others watched in fear.

"Stop!", Nicky cried, "Leave it!  Now, my brother started this group to come together.   And it's crumbling apart.  I quit"

Everyone stared in shock, even the two battling wolves turned back into their human forms.  Jacob looked at Nicky.

"Baby, don't...", he rested a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off.

Nicky said, "I can't do this anymore"

"Well if you quit," Luke began, "So do I"

Sapph added, "Ditto"

Andrew called from the other chair in the living room, "Me too"

Scarlette clasped her head in her hands, "No, no, no, no!  We are meant to stick together, fight as a family, as friends!", her voice broke, "You guys are all I have!"

Nicky walked out, saying, "Well, we're no more!"

Scarlette followed her out the door, but she had vamp sped away.   The HSG was dead; it was official - and it hurt.

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Nicky patientely waited by a mausoleum, her trusty wooden stake in her hand.  She knew this was where Angelus enjoyed prowling, where he'd feed.  She knew him that well.  What had happened back at the college ran through her mind.  She had quit.  She was a girl of her word, everyone knew that; they knew that she'd stick to it.

"Nicky!", Angelus' smug voice, so different to Angel's, mocked, "How nice to see you here!"

Nicky turned towards him, seeing his dark eyes light up with enjoyment.

She asked, "Where's your girlfriend?  Thought she didn't usually let you off leash!"

He jumped down from the lid, "Oh, Eli?   She's resting.  I'm afraid I wore her out," he laughed when he noticed the stake, "Is that for me?  Can you really kill me, little Nicky?"

She was furious when he used Angel's childhood nickname for her, "You bastard - nobody uses that but Angel!"

She jumped and spin-kicked him directly in the face.  He looked unfazed.

"So, you came here for a bit of fisticuffs?", Angelus drawled, "C'mon, Lamont, you're hardly like your parents!  You're quick; irrational!", he grabbed her throat and added, "You're nothing"

She tried to punch and kick him, her limbs flying all around him.  He laughed and pinned her, watching in amusements at her failing attempts.

"Are you gonna kill me?", Nicky choked as his hands crushed her larynx.

He chortled, "Kill you?  That'd be mercy, little girl, and I am not merciful!  No, I am gonna help Eli and William murder everyone you care about!"

"Eli's a stupid whore and William is a... a..."

Angelus grinned, "Where is it, Nikster?  Where's that fire?"

Nicky beat his chest, shouting a whole load of profanity.

"Leave her alone!", Scarlette's voice shouted.

Angelus turned away and in a split second, Nicky grabbed the stake and shoved it in his chest.

"That," she growled, "That is for Freya and Rose"

He fell beside her, grunting, yet strangely didn't dust.   Scarlette ran over and froze whilst Nicky glared in shock, not knowing if he was dead.

"Nicky," It wasn't the arrogant voice of Angelus that spoke... but the softness of Angel's, "What happened?"

**************************************************************************************************************

Eli awoke with a jolt, a shooting pain in her chest.  William ran into her room, clutching his chest.

"What is it, brother?  What is happening?", she ran over, her blue eyes filling with concern.

He replied huskily, "Angelus is dead.  My life is bound to his..."

He fell to his knees, his breath a death rattle.  Eli caught him and angry tears fell from her eyes.

"Do not die on me brother, or I shall never forgive you!", she croaked thinly.

He responded, "I must leave.  Avenge me, little one"

He kissed the side of her head, then collapsed, his life energy subsiding.  Eli cradled her fallen brother, whispering a broken promise of, 'I shall avenge you, my big brother'.

***************************************************************************************************************

Scarlette ran over to Angel and clasped his hand with hers.  Tears fell from her eyes, as well as Nicky's.  He tried to get up, but Nicky pushed him back down gently.

"Conserve your strength; you're fading," she stated, then broke down, "I'm so sorry, Angel, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I-I-"

"Don't cry, Nicky...", Angel stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You're my best friend; I love you.  You saved me, remember that, okay?"

Nicky nodded, "Mmm, hmm!"

He turned to Scarlette, "And you, Sparky, I don't blame you for anything you've done.  I love you also; you have always been like a daughter to me.  T-Tell Sapph and Britney that I love them both.  And-And Connor," he referenced his son, "Tell him that I'm proud of him.  I love you all so much!"

Nicky gave a watery smile and said, "We love you too; don't leave us, please!"

"Your Dad is giving me these last few minutes to say goodbye, Nik.  He loves you too," he forced a smile back, "I wish I could stay, see Britney's first bike, her first day at school...  I wish I could see you graduate, Nicky.  I wish I could see you, Scarlette, grow into an amazing young woman.   But I can't"

"You can!", Scarlette sobbed.

Nicky wept alongside her, "You can hold on, please!", she leant over and kissed his forehead, whispering, "I love you so much"

He exploded into dust then, leaving nothing but a stake and his daylight ring.  A hysterical Scarlette took it and held it to her heart.  She then furiously turned to Nicky.

"This is your fault, Nicky!  You killed him; you  _murdered_ him!", She snarled, "You better leave, because I don't wanna see you ever again!"

Sapphire teleported there with Luke.  She ran over to the spot and collapsed into a sobbing heap.  Nicky got up, swallowing back the pain and walked over to Luke.

"It's done," she wiped her tears.

Luke enveloped his friend in a hug as his eyes fixated on Sapphire, someone who was like his sister, mourned alongside Scarlette.  He knew this was the final resting place of Liam "Angel" O'Connor.


	18. Epilogue

Two days following Angel's death, Nicky was in her room packing.  She was going to leave with Jacob, as now most of the HSG hated her; especially Sapphire, Scarlette and Khloe.  She put a black t-shirt of hers in her suitcase, staying silent.

"It'll get better, Nicky," Jacobe rested a hand on her shoulder and kissed her black hair.

Nicky shook her head, skeptical, "I doubt it.  Wesley's moving away too, so's Khloe"

A twinge of angst hit Nicky when she mentioned Khloe.

"What about Wolfram And Hart?", Jacob asked.

Nicky replied, "They bailed when the doppelgangers hit town, run off with their tails between their legs"

"Wish Kyle could've gotten the Eli treatment," Jacob spat, furious.

Kyle was the reason Nicky was a vampire.

Nicky turned to him, "Baby... Lets just pack, 'kay?"

He nodded, "Oh, alright!"

When finished packing, Nicky walked downstairs to see Sapphire in the kitchen.

"Sapph?", she called.

Sapphire scowled, "What do  _you_ want?"

"I'm leaving, but I don't want to leave with our relationship like... this," Nicky spoke calmly.

Sapph shouted, " _This?_ This ain't some childish breakup, Lamont; you murdered my husband!"

Nicky bit her lip, "I-I'm sorry"

Sapphire stormed past her, "Screw you, Lamont!"

Nicky found sadness well up, as well as guilt.  Jacob grasped her hand.

"C'mon, Nicky," he said, "Lets go"

Nicky followed him to his car and handed him her suitcase.  She looked up at Scarlette's bedroom window and remembered every good time she had at the college.  Scarlette was in the room, staring down at her.  Every single emotion told Nicky to go upstairs.  But she didn't, and got into the car.  And thus, the Hunter's Supergroup was no more.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger In A Strange Land is the next book:)


End file.
